My House of Anubis Season 3
by TheKiller1227
Summary: I know that it is really late, but still... This is the way that I imagine Season 3 would have been if Nina had stayed at the school. All the new characters are still there. This is from the author formally known as SibunaChicka1227. It still has the same plot, but plus some new characters. Fabina, Peddie and all the others in another mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**~Chapter 1~**

"Alfie!" Amber screams running to the goofy boy. He braces for the impact and they crash to the ground with her hugging the life out of him. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too." He laughs out and hugs her back. They stand up and give each other a small kiss on the cheek. "How was your summer?"

"Incredible, daddy took me to New York and we bought so many clothes. By the way, could you get some of my bags, there all really light so just get any one that you want."

"Sure, sweets." He walks over to the big pile and gets three from the top. He slugs them off and drops to the ground with them.

"Alfie, be careful those are my cardigans!" Amber screams and walks to the House known as the House of Anubis. She sighs before walking through the familiar doors for her and the rest of her friends' senior year. "Trudy!"

"Oh, Amber dear." The 'best cook and housemother money could ever buy', according to Alfie and Jerome, exclaims coming out of the kitchen. "Oh, where's Alfie?"

"He's getting my bags." She tells her. The door opens and Fabian walks through the door. "Fabian!"

"Hi, Amber." He gives her a small hug along with a smile and sets his bag on the floor. "Have you seen Nina yet?"

"Oh, Fabian she called earlier. Her Gran got a little ill so she'll be here tonight." He smiles and perks up just a little.

Once everyone is there and gathered in the living room, the door opens and the most familiar American walks into the common room. Amber is the first one to notice.

"NINA!" She squeals and runs up to the smiling brunette. "You are so tan!"

"I live in Florida, Amber. I spent my vacation on the beach a lot." She laughs out and hugs everyone.

"Hey, Nina." Patricia smiles and gives a hug. By this time, Fabian had made his way to the front and was standing in front of her. He smiled and embraced her before she could do anything.

"Hey, Fabian." She smiles and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Well, get out." Amber shoos everyone out of the room. Nina laughs and pulls away from him.

"Well, déjà vu." She laughs and sits on the couch. Fabian laughs with her and sits next to her.

"How's your Gran?" Nina shrugs and leans on her elbow.

"She's doing a little better, the doctor are pretty sure she's got a lot more years left going for her." She tells him and intertwines their hands. They smile at each other and enjoy the comfortable silence between them. That is until a loud crash stops the silence. "What was that?"

"Oh, my gosh, I am so sorry." Eddie's voice carries through the double-doors.

"No, it was my fault," an unfamiliar voice tells him. The couple groans and makes their way to the common room. When they see the scene in front of them they don't know what to say.

"No, I was the one that bumped into you." She insists and bends down to get the fallen box and the contents around it.

"Who are you?" Patricia asks rudely from where she stands at the top of the stairs. "And why do you have a bunch of stuff with you?"

"I'm K. T." she tells them all with a small smile and grunt as she stands. "I'm the new student."

"And you're sure that you're staying in _this_ house." Patricia asks again and then grumbles. "Not another American."

"Hey!" Eddie and Nina scream together. She smirks in response and tilts her head to the side. Trudy walks into the commotion with a wooden spoon and a dishcloth in her hands.

"Oh you must be K. T." K. T smiles at the house mother and shakes her hand. "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

"Trudy, where is she going to stay?"

"Why are there three beds Nina and I's room?" Amber asks coming out of girl corridor door. She points to the girl walking up the stairs. "Whose she?"

"I'm K. T." She holds her hand out and gives Amber a short handshake. On the way up the stairs, Patricia glares at her because of what happened before Nina and Fabian came into the room. _Girl from his dreams,_ she thinks to herself. She bites the inside of her cheek and looks down at the hallway. Nina, Fabian, Eddie and Alfie are talking amongst themselves. She makes her way to the group and listens and catches up.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asks them and Nina catches her up.

"We were also thinking that we should initiate Eddie into," Fabian looks around and then leans in to the group, "Sibuna."

"Why isn't everyone here then?" she asks gesturing to the circle. She took a step closer to Alfie and away from Eddie.

"I'll go get Amber." Nina says breaking between Eddie and the red head.

"I'll go get Joy." Patricia said and made her way upstairs.

**xXx**

"So, last year you two were at each other's throats all year and now you two are just like," Joy motions between the two of them, "that. Come on, what happened over break?"

"We split up," Patricia sighs and dumps the rest of the remains on the plate in front of her and Amber, who has stopped all work because of the words that came out of the red head's mouth. "It was a mutual decision and we were both cool with it."

"What?!" Nina yells from her spot on the couch. She sits up and accidently hits Fabian with her chin. "OW! Oh, my gosh why is your chin so hard?"

"Why is your head so hard?" They both sigh and go back to the position.

"But Patricia, seriously?" Nina asks, or yells, not sitting up.

"Nina, I already told you, it was a mutual decision."

"What was a mutual decision?" K. T. asks walking in through the middle doorway.

"None of your business, that's what." Patricia tells the newest resident of House of Anubis.

"She and Eddie used to date, but they broke up for an unknown reason and Patricia is being VERY-"

"That's not right." She interrupts.

"-stubborn about it all." Amber finishes and hands all the plates over to Joy and then over to where Fabian and Nina. She looks over to where Mara and Jerome, in the biggest chair in the living room. "Why are they being so mushy? They were with each other all summer."

"I don't know." Nina looks over to Amber. "I would have thought that you would want to take a picture of the two of them."

"I have grown out of- nope I can't do it, I will be right back." She gets up from the couch and runs happily, but stops in front of the couple. "Don't stop."

"Amber!" Jerome screams at her. She doesn't stop though, just runs through the double doors. Nina laughs and plays with Fabian's hand.

"So, you said that your name was Nina-"

"NINA MARTIN!" Victor voice carried from the top of the stairs and down to the common room.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm going to go see what the old Grinch wants."

"He probably want's your help with," Joy spreads her arms like a bird, "Corbierre."

Nina laughs and makes her way through the well-known house. She hesitates when knocking on the door, especially when she sees that he is talking to his bird. She finally raises her hand and raps on the door.

"Enter!" She does as he says and sits in the chair in front of the ferocious bird. "So, I hope that there will be no commotions this year?"

"Victor, in all due respect the adventures come to us, I mean me." She tells him and raises her hands in defense. He nods slowly and sits back in the chair.

"I will not except the sneaking around this year. I have informed Trudy that id she sees any of your little 'gang,'" he uses air quotations, "sneaking around after curfew, you all will be grounded."

"What do you mean by all of us?" she asks him, sitting on the edge of her seat.

"All of the House of Anubis residents." He smiles and gives a little thumbs up. "You may go now, Miss Martin."

"Thanks?" She says and stands from her spot in the chair. He drops his smile and closes the door behind her. The group stands at the end of the staircase and anxiously awaits the girl. Everyone is there but Amber. "Where's Amber?"

"She's in there taking pictures of Mara and Jerome." Fabian tells her and wraps an arm around her waist. "What did Victor want?"

"To know if we were going to get a bunch of us in life risking events this year." She sighs and leans against his side. "There is one more thing, but I can't tell you right now."

"When can you tell us?" Alfie asks and plays with his shirt. Amber still hadn't come out of the common room. Nina looks up at Victor's office and leans into the circle.

"Let's meet in the attic tonight," she whispers to the them and leans back into the brown headed British boy. He lets her and wraps his arms around her small waist. "But, be careful, because if any of us are caught… the whole house will be grounded."

"Hey guys! Sorry I can't chat, I have to go upload these pictures to my new page. It's called Jara!" Amber screams, emerging from the double doors. She talks and walks at the same time, while waving her camera around. "You know like Nina and Fabian are Fabina and Patricia and Eddie are Peddie but- AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh, hi, I'm Willow. Your Amber, that's Nina and that's the cute nerd that Nina's dating." The strange girl tells her and goes back to her original activity. Nina takes a step inside the room and sits down on her bed.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Amber asks her and sits next to her best friend and Sibuna mates.

"Looking to see which side of the room has better energy," she gasps and runs to Nina's side. "This is perfect; there is barley any bad energy."

"Uh, thanks?" Nina asks and sits on one leg. "But, this is my side and we already have another roommate," she points to the many boxes and empty bed. "Sorry."

"No, I'm pretty sure that I'm the new roommates," she purses her lips and shakes her head.

"Trudy!" Patricia yells down the stairs. "Trudy! Trudy! Trudy!"

"I'm coming Patricia. Calm down." The house mother waves her arms to make her stop shouting. "What's the problem?"

"There's a freaky girl here that says that she's the new roommate." Trudy groans and makes her way to the bedroom where there are a bunch of teenagers debating whether Willow is staying here or not.

"Willow, we have already told you that you will not be staying here. You still tell live in Isis house." She sighs and rests a hand on the girls back, pushing her out of the room. "Now please, make your way back to your _assigned_ house."

"But, Trudy this is the best house of all the houses." She argues to the annoyed house mother. "You have to let me stay here."

"I can't do that Willow, you have been at this school long enough to know that unless one student leaves no other student is allowed in the house."

"But, there is a new girl here and she's only been here two hours." She argues and stomps her foot.

"How do you know that?"

"I do my research, Trudy."

"Willow, go home."

"Okay." Willow sighs and walks down the creaky stairs and out of the house. K. T. bumps into her with the last box of stuff. She apologizes quickly. "I'm not particularly a fan of you." With that, she walks out of the mysterious house. Trudy looks exasperated at the end of the stairs.

"What did I miss?"

…

"So, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Nina!" Amber squeals and gives her best friend a tight hug. "You remembered!"

"No… you sent me like 1, 000 texts saying, 'EEEEEEEEEE,' with 10 e's, 'It's my birthday, it's my birthday!" She imitates the famous squeal and jumps up and down, causing some to stop and stare at her. "What? It's my best friend's birthday."

"Some people…" they say together and make their way to their History lesson.

"Awe, Nina, Fabian saved a seat for you," Amber coos. Nina rolls her eyes at her blonde friend and sits next to her boyfriend.

"I forgot to ask you, have you talked to the new girl?" Fabian asks as she got out all of her books and a pen.

"We had small talk; you know where are you from? Did you have a best friend? What's your favorite Justin Bieber song before he hit puberty?" Fabian makes a face and looks at her weird look. "What? I ran out of questions." K. T. walked by and gave Nina and Fabian a small smile with a wave. "Hey K. T."

"So, I take it you two are, as you Americans call it," he clears his throat and wave his arms around, "'BESTIES FOREVER!'?"

"Okay, Amber does that too," she points out and punches Fabian in the arm with a soft hit. He clutches his arm. "Oh, come on I barley tapped you."

"I'm sensitive." He claims when an unknown face walks in. Nina scoffs and turns to the teacher.

"Good morning class, my name is Ms. Denby and I'm the new History teacher. I also teach Buisness Education. I understand that there is a new student. She's American like two others." Ms. Denby says and looks to K. T. "Would you like to introduce yourself, dear?"

"Oh, okay. Um, my name is K. T., short for Kara Tatiana. I can blame my parents for that. I'm from Pennsylvania. I was raised by my aunt. That's really all there is to it," she says and sits down. While all the other students applaud, Patricia simply glares at her and tries to stop Joy and Amber clapping for her.

"Oh… kay." Ms. Denby says and writes something on the board. "For the first day, I wanted to keep it simple. So, turn to pages 101-105. Do questions number 1-10. A and B."

The class groans, but obeys and do the assignment given to them. K. T. takes a while to start because she has to grab a pen from her backpack. She lifts the satchel bag cover and Eddie spots a particular key, with a shape of a familiar quarter moon.

"Uh, that's a pretty cool pen, where'd ya' get it?" she laughs and gives him a sweet smile before returning to her work. Patricia looks over at him and sighs. _Why did she have to be an American?_

…

"So, where did you stay the first night?" Eddie asks K. T. while they sit on the couch in the Student Lounge.

"Isis house. It was really nice, except for the fact that when I woke up, Willow was glaring at me." She waves to Willow who is getting a cup of tea and glaring at K. T. She doesn't break her smile when she says, "She's starting to freak me out."

"Tell me about it, she told that she had once climbed Mt. Everest. Then she did this weird Mountain Lion call. I think that it was a Mountain Lion." K. T. laughs and hits Eddie on the shoulder, causing Patricia and Joy to stare at her like she's crazy.

"What does Eddie see in her?" Patricia asks her friends. Nina and Joy shrug, but ignore her. Joy makes herself busy with unfinished work. Nina just talks to Amber about her favorite color and style of shoes. Fabian sits next to Nina and plays with her hands.

"Why are you guys talking about shoes?" He asks her. She sighs and allows Amber to smack him on the head. "HEY!" he rubs the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"I'm talking to Amber; you should _know _why we're talking about shoes." Nina tells him and rubs the back of his head with a small 'tsk, tsk' and the small of her hand.

"Yeah, I know." He turns back to his homework and doesn't bother them again.

…

"Eddie, would you be a dear and go get my hairbrush?" Amber asks pulling Nina's hair out of its usual half up half down position.

"Why can't you go get it?" he asks like a whiny two year old.

"Because, I don't want to." She answers simply. "Please? It's on the vanity."

Eddie sighs, but nods anyway. She smiles and pats his arm. He nods vaguely and makes his way into the girl's corridor. Before he enters though, Victor calls him into his office.

"Yes, Victor?" He greets dryly, crossing his arms.

"No, funny business this year, just because your father is the principal of the school does not give you special treatment."

"Look, Victor, I never asked to be known as the principle's kid. I don't want special treatment. Got it? Are we good now?" he asks, starting toward the exit.

"Yes, now get out of my office." He yells and Eddie scrambles out of the office of doom and into the girl corridor.

"I'm here, Gramps." He hears K. T.'s come from the first room. "Please, tell me what you want me to do."

"Okay, what is that?" he asks, pushing the door open and pointing at the key in her hand. She quickly hides it behind her back.

"What are you talking about, Eddie? There is like no key anywhere-"

"Don't even try it, I know that key means something and I want to know what it is." He takes a seat on Nina's bed and crosses his arms around his body like a two year old again. "And, I'm not leaving until you tell me what the heck is going on and until curfew because I really don't want to get in trouble with Victor."

"Alright, I'll tell you if you promise to not tell anyone else. Also, I have to know what you meant by saying 'girl from your dreams' when we bumped into each other?" she points to him and stands. Walking to the door and closing it, she hands Eddie the key. "Have you ever seen anything like this?"

"No, never, but then again I am very new to this." He taps the key on his palm and looks up at the curly brown haired girl. "Do you mind if I go get Nina, I promise that I will tell you everything later, but you have to trust me. Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, but give me your shoe." She says and Eddie quirks an eyebrow at her. "Whenever we has to burrow a book from a teacher in fifth grade, they would make us give them one of our shoes because it helped us remember, but anyway do you want me to trust you or not?" he nods and gives her one of his shoes. "Okay, I guess that you can go get her."

"You may not want to smell that," he warns and she throws the rank shoe onto the shoe.

…

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Nina asks, leaning against her headboard and pulling her legs into herself.

"Have you ever seen this?" K. T. holds the key out to her fellow American. Nina examines it before pulling out her locket, Eddie telling her that the last American promised not to tell anyone, and holding it toward the key. "Well?"

"I can't say that I have, hold on…" she trails off and reaches under her bed. She flips a few pages, her eyes scanning the pages and using her finger to guide herself. "Um…. There is something here that kind of looks like it but it also got a bunch of spikes around it. Kind of like a sun."

"Well, all that my Gramps told me before I came here was that I had to come to this school and find the sun key."

"Maybe, you have to put the two together?" Eddie takes a guess.

"All I know is that, this is the only thing in the book. I can do some research if you want me to." Nina shrugs. "It may take a little bit. But, I do need you to let me asks at least Fabian for help because other than that, I won't be getting any information."

"Okay, can I trust Fabian?" K. T. asks Eddie and he nods in reassurance. "Then, you can get him involved. I want to know anything that I can know about this."

"Okay." Nina nods and stands from her bed, walking over to Amber's vanity and grabbing the pink brush. She points it at Eddie and walks backwards out the door. "Amber is really mad at you, just so you know." He gulps.

**A/N: I hope that you guys liked it. I didn't really see the first couple of episodes, which sucks because the whole rest of the season I was really confused, so I asked for the entire Season 3 o for my birthday so I want to catch up on that until I go back to school. So, in the first couple of chapters some stuff gets mixed up with everything else. I will try to get some things right because I am using the House of Anubis Wiki Page. **

**Anyway, I hope you all liked the first chapter. The first thing you need to know is that I have Nina involved, but she won't be as involved but she will be involved because she's, you know, the chosen one and she's awesome. **

**If I do get stuff out of order, please tell with either a Private Message or in a Review. But, please, please, PLEASE be nice about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**

"Was that the postman I just heard?" Amber asks looking down at Mara and Trudy.

"Yes, but he didn't have any deliveries for us." Mara lies through her teeth. Amber tilts her head and looks at Nina.

"The postman came to the door, without any mail…?" Amber asks and Nina shrugs and looks down at Mara with a small smile on her face. Mara smiles back and looks at Amber.

"Yes… he came to tell us sorry about not have any mail for us." She says slyly and makes her way back to the dining room.

"No mail, oh well. We better go and get ready Amber." Nina says, walking back to the girls' corridor. Amber stays at the top of the stairs.

"Was that the postman I just heard?" Victor asks coming out of his office.

"Yes, but he had no mail."

"No mail?" Victor mumbles, looking down at Trudy who shrugs and walks into the dining room. "No mail?"

"I know right, I was expecting a lot of packages from Daddy." Amber says and walks back to her room.

…

"Nina!" Amber whines as they wait for class to begin. "Why haven't you given me my present yet?"

"It's your birthday?!" Willow asks, stopping her skipping. "Last year I was in the Himalayas for my birthday. It was just like yours, I had no presents or birthday cake. Just my family. You should have some of your friends there for you to throw you a party."

"I totally agree," she says looking directly at Nina who is sitting next to Fabian. She rolls her eyes and opens her laptop to the document labeled 'Amber's Secret Surprise Party.' Fabian laughs and wraps an arm across the back of her seat on the couch.

"Well, maybe something will show up whenever they will," Mara says while packing up her bag. "You just have to wait."

"Whatever," Amber slumps in her seat. Nina looks up at her and smiles slightly before writing down the list of foods that are going to be served.

"Amber!" Alfie shouts coming from behind the school stage and running to her side with her terribly wrapped present. "I told you I don't disappoint."

"Awe, Alfie, you shouldn't have. I mean you actually kind of did." She says and unwraps the gift, appalled by the fact of the present. "Bacon. Flavored Dental Floss."

"Best gift ever, right?" Alfie says after a while. "What do you think?"

"Alfie this is the only time that I will ever say this, but you should not have ever gotten me a present for my birthday." Amber says and throws it at him, storming off. "This is the worst birthday ever."

"Jerome!" Alfie groans and follows Amber over to her locker.

"You still have to pay for that." He calls after him.

"Jerome, why did you do that?" Nina asks, shutting her laptop and stuffing it into her bag.

"Well, Nina I don't know if you know what the word fun means, but because I wanted to have a little fun." The American throws a pillow his way and hits him in the face. Everyone laughs and makes their way to History.

"Joy, did you get the cake?" Nina asks her old frenemy.

"I did and it is in the fridge at home." They do a fist bump and makes Fabian very confused.

"I see that you two have become friends." He observes and they look at him.

"Yeah, you know after I apologized for almost killing her we learned that we kind of had a little bit more in common than we thought that we did." Nina said.

"Well, other than thinking that word nerds are super cute." Joy adds and they smile at each other with yet another fist bump.

"Girls are confusing."

…

"Okay class, I thought that we would start with a project, a family tree project to be specific. You're going to go back as far as you can in your family history," Miss Denby says. "These are going to be due in a few weeks. So, don't procrastinate." The cool teacher looks around the classroom and sees one seat open. "Not everyone is here, where's Fabian?"

"Fabian's at the doctor's, it's kind of personal. I really shouldn't say anything else." Nina nods in agreement.

"Oh all right."

"So, there is nothing in there is no other family on your dad's side beyond your grandfather?" Joy asks. KT shrugs and clicks on her dad's name once again.

"There has to be, right?"

"Maybe the records were destroyed?" Mara suggests.

"Do you all seriously find this interesting? I have had more fun cutting my toenails." Nina looks at her in disgust from her seat next to Mara.

"This is so boring, _just like my birthday_." Nina, Mara, Joy and Patricia sigh simultaneously.

Alfie tell her. "Amber, I promise I will make up that gift with the best one you have ever had."

"I dought that."

…

"So, what did you find out?" Nina takes a seat on Fabian's bed next to him and strews over the side on her back. "Anything new?"

"No, nothing else just more stuff about your duties as the Chosen One." Nina sighs and plays with her honey brown, wavy hair.

"I already learned everything from Victor's Dad." She groans and rolls onto her stomach. "I don't want anything else about the whole Chosen One thing."

"I know. I can't tell you anything else." She sighs and Fabian smiles slightly at her. "We're going to get to the bottom of this. For you and for KT. I can promise you that much."

"I know." She looks at his smiling face. "You are the best boyfriend and friend."

"I know…" he smiles and she smacks his arm.

"I have to go and get Amber's party ready." He nods and helps her up. "You're going to come right?"

"Nina, I don't think that she would let me not come. Even if she didn't know about her own party." The tall American nods and walks over to the door.

"Very true." She nods and opens the door.

…

"You got me a present?" Amber asks ripping the parcel open. She opens and looks at the present. A blue silk scarf. "Oh, how thoughtful."

"It is real Indonesian silk, made from Moth silk saliva." Willow tells her with a sly smile on her face.

"That's so nice." She says a little less excited. Mara walks into the room and looked at the two.

"Willow, what are you doing here?" she asks, moving closer to the two.

"Moving in," Mara gapes at the strawberry blonde.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm moving in." Mara shakes her head.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." Her voice was rising by now.

"No." Mara matched the other girl's volume.

"Yes!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Trudy interrupts. "What's going on in here?"

"Willow thinks that she is moving into this house and this room specifically," Mara complains.

"This room needs me," Willow tells her motioning around the room.

"Willow, you don't even live here." Mara says.

"Amber needs me." Trudy and Mara look at Amber.

The blonde shakes her head. "I refuse to get involved in politics on my birthday."

"Willow, go back to your own house." Trudy says, looking to Mara. "I'm sorry Mara, I already had KT listed for this room. Well, unless it's alright with KT."

"I'm fine with anything." The second American said with a shrug.

"Well, alright then. KT your room is now this way." Trudy says, walking out the door. "Willow, go back to Isis."

"I'm sorry Amber, I did everything that I could." She says overdramatically, flipping some of her hair over her shoulder.

"Amber, let's go get some sandwiches."

"Sandwiches, for my birthday. Great." She says as they walk out of the door.

"Oh, hey KT." Mara says. "We were just going to get some sandwiches."

"Sandwiches for my birthday. Yay." Amber says unenthusiastically.

"It's your birthday?" KT asks. "I'm sorry I don't have anything for you."

"Don't worry, nobody else does."

…

"Where are they?" Jerome asks, standing from his position behind the couch. "My back is cramping."

"Get down," Joy yell whispers. "I hear footsteps."

"SURPRISE!" They all scream making confetti fly through the air. It was Fabian and Patricia.

"Oh, get over here and hide." Nina says in the same volume as Joy. Fabian goes with Patricia.

"This has been the worst birthday ever, Mara." She tells her old roommate, now her roommate once again. "And it's my 17th birthday, Mara. Out of my 17 birthdays-"

"SURPRISE!" They yell, doing the same as they did a few minutes ago.

"This is the best birthday EVER!" She exclaims, taking back what she had said just a mere second ago. "You guys are the best housemates ever."

"Yeah, we kind of are." Mara says and leads her over to the table where their wonderful house mother has put out sandwiches, chips, drinks and a nice cake with candles spelling out Happy Birthday Amber covered in chocolate icing. Mara begins to light the candles and the sparklers surrounding the colorful candles. They all begin to sing to her 'Happy Birthday' with her smiling at her friends surrounding her.

"Happy Birthday, to you! Make a wish Amber," Alfie says, the biggest grin on his face. She blows her candles out and they all applaud as she begins to take out the bright candles.

"Cake anyone?" Nina asks, picking up the knife setting next to the cake. They all nod and she begins to cut the cake in equal pieces.

"Oh, I'll just go get some plates," Joy says when she sees that Fabian is making his way over to the kitchen.

"I'll help you with that." Patricia stands and follows her best friend into the kitchen.

"Well, what happened?" Joy asks Fabian and Patricia.

"We think that Eddie and Nina had a summer affair." Patricia said for Fabian. He had been glaring at Nina and Eddie through the kitchen window.

"Why do you think that?" Joy asks.

"We found emails between the two of them," the dark red haired girl told the small girl. "It said stuff about how they couldn't be close to each other anymore. How it was too risky for the two of them to be seen together."

"I may not know Nina that much, but I do know that she wouldn't do that." Patricia sighs and Fabian talks for the first time.

"That's what I thought, but the emails were very convincing to the fact that they could have had a summer affair. Trust me, Joy, I hate to think like this too, but I don't like the fact that I found emails on Eddie's computer saying that they couldn't be close to each other anymore." Fabian sighs. His eyes catch a flash of dirty blonde hair smoothed over exiting the living room. "I can't take this. Eddie!"

"Whoa, bro. Calm down, what's up?" The blonde American asks, holding his hands up in defense.

"You know very well what's up." By now everyone had come in from the dining hall. Nina was standing behind Fabian and was just as confused as Fabian. "I know all about the summer romance between you and Nina and all the emailing."

"Fabian, calm do-"

Eddie is interrupted by Fabian screaming, "Don't lie to me! I know the truth."

"Fabian," Nina whispers behind him. "It's not what you think."

"Then what is it?" Fabian asks his American girlfriend. "What happened this summer between you two? Tell me."

"We will tell you, but not out here. It's involved with," she pretends to scratch her forehead, holding her hand over her eye, "you know what. But, please calm down."

"Fine."

…

"So, tell me what happened," The British boy demands.

"I did some research and we learned that we couldn't be that close or terrible things would happen. So, we started to email each other." Nina tells Fabian. She was sitting next to Fabian on his bed with Eddie sitting on his own bed. "Maybe, if you had read farther back you would know that."

"So, there was no summer romance?" the brunette asks, pulling Nina closer to him.

"No, not at all. I'm actually kind of offended that you would think that I would choose the other American in the house." She whispers the last part, but Eddie still hears it.

"Hey!" The blonde says and the couple laughs.

"I wouldn't do that," she tells him, hugging him.

"Me neither and while this is all very nice and cozy, it's getting uncomfortable in here." The two nod as the boy makes his way out of the room.

…

"Amber, are all of these presents from your dad?" Mara asks, motioning around the table.

"No, only that one." She says, pointing to the iPad. "The other ones are from me that I used daddy's credit card to buy." She takes a look around at her housemates' confused faces. "What? You can never be too safe." She picks up the first present she sees in front of me and sees that it's an ugly headband. "Eh."

"Hey!" Patricia exclaims and Amber smiles sweetly at her.

"I mean, oh, it's so nice." Amber nods and sets it off to the side. Patricia smiles, satisfied with the blonde's expression. Willow grabs the headband and puts it on her own head. "Awe, Amber you shouldn't have."

"Oh, my gosh." Nina shakes her head and does a face palm.

…

"The date has come that we have been waiting for." Victor tells his stuffed raven and Mr. Sweet. "Now, all I have to wait for is the Parcel. But, I'm afraid that it has not come yet."

"Victor, what is this date?" the principal asks. "And why is it so important?"

"I have been waiting for this date for a long time, Eric." Mr. Sweet nods just as a loud laugh erupts from downstairs. "Excuse me. Quite down there."

Eric uses this time to check the circled date. _August 9_.

"I was expecting to have a parcel arrive today, but it hasn't seemed to arrive yet." Eric nods and takes another sip of his scolding hot tea.

…

"Awe, who was this from?" Amber asks looking over the bracelet that was just opened.

"You've already opened all our gifts, I don't think-" Joy's interrupted by Alfie, desperate to make up for the Bacon Flavored Dental Floss.

"Me, it was from the greatest boyfriend ever." He tells her and kisses her cheek. She smiles and wraps her arms around Alfie's neck, kissing his cheek.

"Awe, Alfie you're the best." She brings him in for a close hug. He uses this time to see who the package to.

_Victor Rodenmaar. _

**A/N: I hope that you guys liked that, because it took a little longer to write then the first chapter. Also, I bought the first volume off of amazon; also don't ask for House of Anubis Season 3 anytime soon, because it comes out in March. Tell me what you think and I will give a new chapter if I can get 5 new reviews, as long as they are all nice. I like nice comments much better than mean ones. I am not afraid to admit it, but if you do give me a mean review I will call you out. **

**~Lauren**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3~**

"Morning," Nina gives K. T. a small smile when she walks into the dining room. "What's the matter with you?"

"I think the apples in the Apple pie yesterday had E. coli or something in them because I woke up this morning and I felt so sick that I didn't even want to wake up. But I couldn't go back to sleep." Fabian walks in and smiles and K. T. and at Nina.

"Aww, what's the matter?" he asks, softly patting her back. She looks up at him and gives him a small smile.

"I ate way too much of that Apple pie that Trudy made for Eddie and me at Amber's party. You wouldn't think that it would have gone bad, but I don't know." She shrugs and he takes his normal chair.

"Are you going to eat?" she shakes her head and then lays it on the table. Fabian sighs and looks over at K. T. She shrugs and sets down next to Amber. Patricia comes into the room from the double doors and sits down at the end of the table.

"I love how it goes with anything. See how it changes color in the light?" Amber says, turning her present from Alfie in the light. Alfie gives her a tight lipped smile and scoops some cereal into his mouth. Loud footsteps come from the foyer.

"Trudy!" Victor barks. Alfie quickly grabs her arm and tucks it back into her.

"What are you doing?"

"It's Victor. You know what if he goes on one of his 'no jewelry with the uniform' rule?" Amber nods.

Amber clicks her tongue to the roof of her mouth and smiles. "Thanks Alfie, you're the best." Amber's phone begins to ring while Victor leaves the room. When it rang, Amber was busy buttering up one of her waffles. "Alfie could you get that?"

"Yeah, sure." He pressed the answer key and brought the phone up to his ear. He answers it with a funny voice, "Hello? Amber Millington's phone, this is Alfred speaking." Everyone laughs, including Nina, at the boy's antics.

"Hi," an American accent comes through the mobile, "this is Samantha Banks from the New York Fashion School. I'm calling in behalf of the board of acceptance. We would just love if Ms. Millington could come to New York and take the course for the rest of the school year, here in New York."

"Right," Alfie stands from the table, causing everyone to look at him funny, "um… the signal isn't that good in here. Let me just step out of the room."

"Can you hear me now?"

"Not yet."

"What about now?"

"Almost there." He says when he is near the chair that sits by the telephone the students normally use to call friends and family back home.

"How 'bout now?"

"Ah, there you go. Okay."

"Okay, well I'm calling from the New York Fashion Academy and Pandora-"

"Okay. New York Fashions. Pandora, continue."

"-and we feel that Amber would be a great asset to the school. We would like her to come by next week or sooner, if possible." Alfie drops the phone in disbelief. _Amber? Fashion school? New York? As in the States? Cupcakes? Wow I really need to eat something. _"Alfred?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. No- I'm-I'm still here." He takes a great big sigh.

"What's the matter? Isn't this great news?" he can practically see the smile in her voice.

"What? Oh yeah, that's awesome." He mumbles, taking a seat. "She'll be thrilled."

"Is there any way that we could talk to Ms. Millington about this?"

"Oh yeah, um…" a grabs a pad of paper and a pen from the table, "give me the number."

"Alright. It's 555-986-9987. Just tell Amber that she call us whenever. Except for Sundays." Samantha tells him.

"Alright. Thank you Ms. Banks, I'll tell Amber. She'll be thrilled." Samantha gasps. He violently rips the paper from the holder.

"you really thinks so?"

"…I know so."

**/\\**

"Hey have you seen Eddie?" K.T. asks Fabian.

"Em… the last time I saw him he was heading to the bathroom." K. T. nods and sits down where Mara was once sitting.

Patricia intervenes with the conversation. "I really wouldn't hang around Eddie that much."

The third Amercian snorts and picks up a bowl, leaning over and scooping some _Honey O's_ into her bowl. "Yeah, I'm beginning to realize that."

"Why, what has he done now?" the sun-kissed skin girl looks at Patricia in question and confusion. Patricia straightens a bit in her chair. "Has he asked you out? Because if so… be careful." She shrugs her shoulders. "He's kind of a rat."

"B Tdubs, I know that you two broke up and that it's bound to be awkward, but I'm just not remotely interested in Eddie." She pours milk into her cereal bowl.

"I never even mentioned you being interested in him, but even if you were it wouldn't bother me," Patricia whispers a tiny bit. K. T. looks up from her bowl.

"That's good to know."

**/\\**

Jerome is walking down the hallway, fixing his tie, when he notices his longtime friend and roommate, sitting in the foyer chair. "Alfie? Dude, you look like your about to cry. What's the matter?"

"Um… just meditating. You know how I like my meditation." He lies poorly.

"Okay…"

"Um… um… um…" Alfie holds his hands in front of him and walks back into the dining room.

"Where were you and what took so long?" Amber asks looking up from her warm croissant. "Who was it?"

"It was a wrong number." He sighs and stuffs the phone and number into his mandatory cardigan.

"…Okay." She doesn't believe his lie.

"Morning." Eddie greets walking in from the kitchen. K. T. abruptly stands.

"We need to talk…" she points with her head to the hallway. Patricia notices almost immediately.

"Oh, and she says that she's not interested." Nina looks at her through her fingers for being so loud and rude.

"Excuse me?" K. T. asks, cocking her head to the side.

"I'm just saying that you should be careful." She holds her hands up in defense.

"And why is that, exactly?"

"Because _Eddie_," she spits his name like it is poison, "is the type of person to sneak out of class to look at personal records."

"Look, Patricia. Cool it, alright? She already knows about that, mainly because she kind of helped me." Patricia stands, her mouth hung open agape.

"You went through our profiles?" she asks. "Do you get a kick out of knowing stuff about others that you shouldn't or somethin'?"

"I have no idea where this is coming from, but please just stop." K. T. pleads. Patricia lets out a small laugh and pick up her glass of milk. Everyone groans.

"Hand me the cereal bowl?" Nina asks her boyfriend.

"Why?" he asks handing it to her.

"Might as well get something out of this." She smiles, weakly and holds the bowl over her head.

"It's too early for this," Jerome groans slightly.

"What kind of snake does that? Who do you think you are?"

"You need to leave me alone." _That does it_, Patricia thinks. She chucks the milk at her roommate.

"Yeah, she does that." Joy says.

"And I do this," K. T. practically growls and picks up the cereal bowl and chucks it at Patricia. Leaving the girl soaked in Milk and bits of Honey O's and a lot of speechless. She grabs Eddie by the wrist and drags him to the hallway.

"Wow," he laughs out, looking at Patricia, who is talking to Nina and looks almost on the verge of almost crying. "I guess you two are a lot alike."

"Please don't insult me." She wipes milk and a couple of salty tears from under her eyes.

"It was actually a compliment." She sighs.

"Look, I overreacted in there, but I have to get my Grandfather's key back. I can't let anyone get a hold of it."

"Okay, we will get it back." He promises.

"How?"

"We wait for the right moment."

"When?" she exclaims, grabbing Victor's attention. He stands and looks over the two at his balcony type window. "When is that, Eddie?"

"When Victor isn't in his office." She sighs and looks up at the window and sees Victor staring down at them in annoyance. They both walk back into the dining room, just as Patricia walks into the foyer to go and change her uniform.

**/\\**

Alfie walks into the girl's corridor and over to Nina, Amber and Mara's door, which is closed, and raises his hand to knock. He drops it when he hears Mara and Amber talking.

"And obviously designing a wedding dress and outfits for fifteen scuba divers wasn't the easiest task-"

"I can imagine."

"-but I managed it and they _loved_ it," Amber puts an emphasis on 'loved.'

"Fashion school sounds amazing, Amber." Mara tells her.

Alfie quickly knocks, but doesn't wait for a reply and barges right in. "No, it doesn't! It sounds horrible. What exactly are you doing Mara, filling her impressionable head with Fashion school Pros _poison_?"

The two girls give him a funny look. Amber is the first to asks the obvious. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"Just a smidge." He shrugs. Mara and Amber stand from the blondes pink, pillow filled, unmade bed. "Amber I need to talk to you," he looks pointedly at Mara, ", alone."

Mara just simply rolls her eyes and walks toward the door. She stops at the doorway and turns to Alfie. Giving him a fake smile, she closes the door and heads downstairs.

"This fashion school, you had a great time there right?" he asks his way too good for him girlfriend.

"Here's the best." He tries.

"I know, I did enjoy the challenge it gave me though."

"Well, here's a challenge: We need to reform Sibuna." Amber smiles just at the word 'Sibuna'. "Victor's up to something. Again."

"Really."

"This is the part that you're really not going to like." He looks down at the bracelet on her wrist. She looks down. "That bracelet… it belongs to Victor."

"Okay… so you bought it off of him?"

"Not really."

**/\\**

"Ah. Trudy." Victor shuts the door and Trudy continues to clean the Sarcophagus. "Has the mail-"

"Yes, the mail has arrived. No, there is nothing for you." The house mother smiles and goes back to her work.

"Are you sure? There has to be." He looks her straight in the eye. "It means that someone, must have taken it- they must have done."

"Well, there were some parcels that arrived for Amber's birthday yesterday." She shrugs.

"Yes?"

"Well, Mara and Jerome hid them and Amber opened them last night, I suppose that it could be-" Victor interrupts her.

"That my parcel has got mixed up with Ms. Millington's." Trudy thinks for a moment before she waves off the ideal.

"Oh no, because Mara and Amber would have returned them. Wouldn't they?"

"You have far too much trust in these students, Trudy. It is a flaw in your personality."

**/\\**

"Alfie, but I love this bracelet. And now you're telling me it's what?" Amber asks, shaking her head in disbelief while she sits back down on her messy bed.

"An ancient Egyptian artifact." He nods.

"Great." She stretches out the vowels. "Is there anything else that you're not telling me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, stealing bracelets from Victor to give to me? It makes me feel like I don't even know who you are anymore." Alfie looks down in shame. "So, where is this note anyway?"

"Oh, here you go." He pull the wrapping and the note out of his unorganized backpack, which makes Mara cringe every time that she just so looks into it. "The note was attached and was addressed to 'The Keeper' 'The Seeker' and 'The Enabler.' You have to admit that's weird."

"You did know that Victor is going to come looking for this bracelet, right? And when he does, I'm going to have to hand it over and leave the story telling to you."

At that exact moment a large knock came to the door. "Amber Millington. I need to talk to you." He knocks again. "I'm coming in."

**A/N: Super short! I'm really sorry about that. Good news is that they have put Season 4 on Prime Watch, so now I can do the rest of the season with no interruptions. Do me a favor, please, read and respond. Review with niceness. **

**~Lauren **


End file.
